Blackbeard Pirates
The Blackbeard pirates (黒ひげ海賊団, Kurohige Kaizokudan) is a significantly powerful pirate crew, led by Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard". Their captain, Blackbeard, was originally a member of Whitebeard's band of pirates (and Ace's subordinate), until he killed one of his crewmates and defected, heading out on his own and forming his own crew. Blackbeard is Crocodile's replacement among the Shichibukai, having turned in Firefist Ace to gain this position. He is one of the Shichibukai who wish to attain One Piece Blackbeard's flag is that of three skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. Part in the Story The first time the crew is mentioned, they are said to have ransacked the kingdom of Drum. Upon seeing their immense power, the cruel and cowardly king, Wapol, fled without even fighting back. In Arabasta, when the Straw Hats meet up with Portgas D. Ace, it is revealed that Ace is hunting down the captain, Blackbeard, for killing a crewmate as a Whitebeard pirate and fleeing. Laffite marks the first visual appearance of the crew by appearing at Mariejoa to recommend Blackbeard to replace Crocodile as one of the Shichibukai. The other crewmembers are first seen in Mock Town of the island Jaya, playing several "games" to see how fate works out. When Luffy meets Blackbeard himself in a bar, they at first seem to have the exact opposite opinions on the bars' food and beverages. While Luffy hates the bar's pie, Blackbeard loves it, and while Luffy loves one of the bar's drinks, Blackbeard hates it, which leads to them challenging each other to a fight, but they decide not to go through with it when Nami points out that they are fighting for no reason. Later on, after the Bellamy Pirates taunt them for believing in Sky Island, Blackbeard assures the Straw Hats that it does exist and in response to the notion of the "New Age", states that people will never stop dreaming. Because of this, Blackbeard's true motives are a mystery. When Blackbeard finds out about Luffy's high bounty, he and his crew try to capture him, but the Straw Hats are launched into the sky by the Knock-Up Stream before they can make an attempt.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 236 and Episode 152, The Blackbeard pirates chase after Luffy. After the incident at Enies Lobby, Blackbeard decides to capture Luffy, who now has a bounty of 300,000,000, and turn him in to the World Government to prove himself as a worthy candidate for Crocodile's vacated Shichibukai position. However, Ace finally catches up with Blackbeard at Banaro Island, and after learning Blackbeard's intentions, engages him a fierce battle from which Blackbeard finally emerges victorious. Blackbeard then turns Ace, in place of Luffy, in to the Marines in order to attain a position in the Royal Shichibukai. This event also triggers the start of the war with Whitebeard, as the Marines publicly announced Ace's execution. During the preparations for the war, Blackbeard is seen sitting along with his fellow Shichibukai. However, roughly five hours before the execution, he and his crew steal a Marine's ship from Marineford and set off to Impel Down, where they break in to recruit several new nakama on Level 6. After encountering former Chief Warden Shiryuu (mistakenly identified as Magellan), they appear on Level 4, where Blackbeard eliminates Hannyabal's backup team before crushing Hannyabal personally. The five then face off against the breakout crew that includes Jinbei, Crocodile, Inazuma, Mr. 1, Mr. 2 and Luffy. As time is running out for Ace, the breakout army simply runs around Blackbeard, who allows them to pass through. The Blackbeard Pirates are then confronted by Magellan, who proceeds to drench them in the lethal neurotoxin Hydra. They are saved by Shiryuu, who presents them with an antidote. Shiryuu, who was originally temporarily released because the goalers required his help managing the chaos in Impel Down, cites that he had been waiting for a person like Blackbeard and accepts the proposal to join his crew in order to avoid being imprisoned once again by Magellan. After the war has reached its pinnacle point, the Blackbeard Pirates returned to Marineford, with several of the most legendary and feared prisoners from Impel Down as their new recruits. Teach informs Sengoku that he only wanted the Shichibukai title so he could break into Impel Down, and is then assaulted brutally by Whitebeard. The Blackbeard pirates then attack Whitebeard together, defeating him once and for all. Crew Members Crew Strength The Blackbeard Pirates are much stronger than any normal pirate crew that have been shown so far. Their attack on Drum Island was overwhelming that the selfish king, Wapol, fled without even attempting to fight back. Also, the fact they took a direct attack from Ace and managed to get up afterwards shows they are stronger than normal. They were also able to break into Impel Down and made it to Level 4 without much difficulty (though Impel Down was, at the time, admittedly strained). Aside from their great endurance and strengths, each member has a special profession in the crew (discounting the new recruits - it is unknown what positions they hold), though it is unknown how well they perform at these jobs. In a way, they are a dark version of the Straw Hat Pirates - both crews are abnormally strong despite their respective sizes, and recruit only highly specialized members. The sniper, Van Auger the "Supersonic", has incredible eyesight and speed, being able to shoot a flock of seagulls from a distance so far the Straw Hats couldn't even see the island he was on. He is able to predict where a bullet is going to hit, and can run at an amazing speed to avoid it. The helmsman, Jesus Burgess the "Champion", is a wrestling champion who possess incredible strength and won every fight while he was in Mock Town. He is also able to throw buildings with much ease and at impressive distances. Lafitte, the navigator and a former policeman, is very stealthy, and was able to sneak undetected into the World Government headquarters of Mariejoa during a meeting between several high-ranking Marine officials and three Shichibukai members, a feat made even greater by the fact that he was wearing tap shoes. He also seems to possess a Devil Fruit power that allows him to transform his arms into wings for flight. The doctor, Doc Q the "Shinigami", and his horse Stronger have yet to show any abilities, and for the matter appears to be weak with sickness. However, it is doubtful Blackbeard would accept a weakling into his crew. Indeed, despite their illness, Doc Q was still able to help row their raft, and Stronger was still able to carry Doc Q. The former chief warden of Impel Down, "Shiryuu of the Rain", is a powerful swordsman, said to be equal to the extremely powerful Warden Magellan, who was strong enough to take care of Monkey D. Luffy, hundreds of prisoners, and the Blackbeard Pirates alone (though Shiryuu noted that the crew had been careless against Magellan's poisonous powers). One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 549, Shiryuu notes that Blackbeard and his crewmates were careless in dealing with Magellan's poison. After their break-in of Impel Down, they recruited at least four other pirates, their crimes so terrible that their existence was actually erased from history, who had been locked in the Level 6: Eternal Hell of the prison. The ones seen are San Juan Wolf the "Colossal Battleship"; Basco Shot the "Mighty Drinker"; Catarina Devon, the worst female criminal in history; and "Corrupt King" Abalo Pizarro. Though they have yet to show their powers, they are some of the most feared legendary criminals in the world. However, the true strength of the Blackbeard Pirates lies in their fearsome captain, Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard." A relatively unknown name, Blackbeard has performed the incredible feat of landing a permanent scar on the Red Haired Shanks, who is famed as one of the Four Emperors, reputed as the four strongest pirates in the world, prior to eating a Devil Fruit, as well as defeating two of the top four Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace and Thatch. He also ate one of the most powerful known Devil Fruits, the Yami Yami no Mi, and holds the position of a Shichibukai (albeit being in danger of losing it, due to his treasonous actions during the World Government's greatest hour of need). The Blackbeard Pirates, Minus Wolf, also deal the final killing blows to the legendary pirate Whitebeard. Other Information They believe heavily in fate and luck, using often cruel measures to see how destiny plays out. One example is Van Auger, who shot a group of seagulls just to see the ones destined to die slow and painful deaths. Another example is demonstrated by Jesus Burgess, who challenges random people to a fight to see who wins. Doc Q also handed out apples in Mock Town to see who was unlucky enough to get ones that exploded after one bite and who did not. Even when they chase after Luffy to the Knock-Up Stream, his escape was put down to fate. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 237 and Episode 153, Luffy escapes from Blackbeard. While it has never been stated by Oda where the influence of their flag comes from, the image of the 3 heads appears as a classic depiction of Cerberus. The three heads of Cerberus are suppose to see the past, the present and the future and Cerberus was also the guardian of the gates of Hades. It may also be a depiction of the Moirae, the three goddesses of Fate. They also happen to tie in with the crews views of fate and destiny as well as their often deadly methods for seeing how fate plays out and may be the reason behind the three skulls. All members of the crew appear to be massive humans, like Aokiji, Kizaru or Whitebeard. Teach, Burgess, Doc Q, and Shot are big characters, while Auger, Laffite, Shiryuu and Devon are quite tall as well. In fact, Wolf is a giant of such size that even Oars and Oars Jr. pale in comparison. Trivia * At least four of the crew are apparently named after four real life pirates (Blackbeard, Van Auger, Jesus Burgess, Lafitte). * Lafitte and Shiryuu are both former World Government affiliates who were stripped of their positions and punished for abuse of privileges (Lafitte being a former policeman exiled for excessive cruelty; Shiryuu being a former Impel Down Chief Guard sentenced to death row for killing prisoners for fun). * If stronger is not counted they are at least ten, one more than the straw-hats "nine". References See also * Whitebeard * Portgas D. Ace * Wapol * Shichibukai * Jaya arc Site Navigation de:Blackbeards Piratenbande Category:Blackbeard Pirates